


Just Play Along

by lizanya



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizanya/pseuds/lizanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a bar and some douche hits on Artemis, Wally pretends to be her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Play Along

"Sohot stuff," his words slurred together, "you wanna get outa 'ere?" He tried to wink at her, but he was so drunk he just blinked instead. Artemis glowered at him,  
"No, I'm not interested."  
She could get rid of this asshole easily, but she had promised Zee she wouldn't make a scene and get them kicked out like last time. Artemis shot desperate glances at Zee, while the drunk dickhead continued to try and hit on her. His head slumped, his eyes were half open but staring at her cleavage, and it was really messed up that she could think of so many different ways to kill him right there.   
The dickwad put his hand on her knee and started to creep it upwards, and she was about to smack him so hard. Then, an arm slung around her shoulders, and she saw a mess of red hair as another guy sat down right next to her.  
"Beautiful, where have you been?" He asked, an easy smile on his face. He pulled his face near her ear with the pretense of nibbling on it, but whispered,  
"This guy looks like he's bothering you, just play along if you need to."  
He pulled back and Artemis thought about it for a split second before realizing this was the best option.   
"Sorry babe, I got caught up." She replied, inching closer to him when the dickwad didn't seem to be giving up. His hand was still creeping closer, and Artemis really didn't like where this was going. Her eyes opened wide, and she reached her hands for the gingers face, quickly closing the distance between their mouths. He didn't even seem to react, playing along like they really were together, and had done this a million times. His lips were thin, and slightly chapped, but much warmer than Artemis's own. He hooked his arms around her torso, and trailed his fingers along the skin left exposed from the slits on her dress. In response, she tugged her digits up through his hair, twisting the ridiculously red locks between her fingers. He made a noise in the back of his throat, and man it was hot. The assholes hand had stopped moving upwards but remained on her knee, still obviously hoping to get with her.  
Artemis decided she needed make it even more obvious they were together. She pressed her entire chest up to his and slowly opened her mouth, licking his bottom lip. He pulled her even closer to him and started to trail his lips down, kissing the side of her mouth down to her collarbones. She was in heaven, and their lips recollided when she tugged his face back up to her own. They seemed to kiss for ages, and when they finally broke for air, the dickwad from before was gone.  
"So, I'm Wally." The redhead ruffled his hair, messing it up even more, and leaned away from Artemis. She laughed, loud and abrupt, almost startling herself.   
"I'm Artemis." She replied, a smile on her face.


End file.
